


When a Li Shi goes to the Zoo

by umbreonblue



Category: Chinese Almanac Master, Huangli Shi, Those Years I Opened a Zoo, Wo Kai Dongwuyuan Naxie Nian
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fights, Friendship, Goodnight Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Tickets, Zoo, task, vips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Xiao Nanzhu goes to Ling You Zoo, and meets Duan Jiaze.
Relationships: Chuxi/Xiao Nanzhu, Luya (Dao Jun)/Duan Jiaze
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	When a Li Shi goes to the Zoo

"Tickets to Ling You Zoo?" Xiao Nanzhu blinks.

"Yeah! I managed to get a hold of these from a friend!" Situ Zhang cheers. The zoo has been popular lately, so tickets are hard to come by, especially to a night tour.

"And you're giving them to me, why?" Xiao Nanzhu raises an eyebrow, a bit suspicious.

"Because~ I figured you could use a day off!" Situ Zhang suggests, "Besides, Linshui Temple is nearby. They're very capable."

Sighing, he only shakes his head, "Alright… I suppose I could use a day off." He smiles, "Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Duan Jiaze gets a ping followed by vibrations from his phone. Checking the Ling Xiao app, he sees this.

**Special Emergency Task Description: Take VIP guests on a private night tour of the zoo! Form a friendship with the VIPs. You won't regret it!**

**[This Task is** _**non-negotiable** _ **! It** _**must** _ **be done!]**

 **[Task Reward: After completing this task, you will receive ???** **.]**

The message glitches from there, but he guesses that it's a good reward. Still…

"…" 'Are these VIPs _**that**_ important?!'

Duan Jiaze calls for an emergency meeting with his "animals."

* * *

The trip from Y city to East Sea City took over half a day, not to mention the bus ride to Cape Park. Xiao Nanzhu figures that since Linshui Temple is nearby, he won't have to work tonight.

After dinner, he arrives at the Ling You Zoo entrance, where a young man is waiting for him.

After exchanging greetings, the young man introduces himself as Duan Jiaze, the director of the zoo.

Xiao Nanzhu's surprised that the zoo owner is around his age, if a few years younger than him.

"Um…may I ask what your profession is…?"

"Xiao Nanzhu. I'm…a Fangshi."

"Ah…" Duan Jiaze nods before asking, "Are you…the only one here?"

Blinking, Xiao Nanzhu shrugs, "I guess…"

Once inside, there are lights on to guide their way.

* * *

As Duan Jiaze gives them a tour, as they pass by Luya's exhibit, Luya obviously senses something from their VIP.

Duan Jiaze didn't expect Luya to show up in human form, leaving a double behind though.

"Dao Jun?"

Luya just stares at Xiao Nanzhu intently.

"Uh…what is it?" Nanzhu asks, a bit wary.

"You…aren't any ordinary Fangshi, are you?" Luya glares.

It was then that someone else interfered. Chuxi stood in from of Nanzhu, spear in hand.

"Li Shi…a demon…"

"Tch…" Luya clicks his tongue before bringing out the Huo Ren Sword and Sha Ren Knife.

Glaring at each other, sparks in the air, the two prepare to fight…only to be held back by Duan Jiaze and Xiao Nanzhu.

"Stop it! Calm down!" they yell as they hug a waist each.

Growling, they obeyed, lowering their weapons.

Sighing in relief that they stopped, they now stare at each other in a new light.

"Are you here to cause us trouble, Xiao Nanzhu?"

"No…" he shakes his head, "That wasn't my intention at all."

Duan Jiaze sighs, "That's a relief… But…what's your real profession?"

"…A Li Shi. I'm in charge of the Calendar Gods, and I dispel evil spirits."

He nods, accepting that answer since…he's been through a lot.

Nanzhu asks, "Are you really running a zoo?"

"Of course! Just that…a few of the "animals" are demons…and due to the Ling Xiao Project, I have to run the zoo, or get struck by Heavenly Lightning…" Duan Jiaze's mood drops when he utters that last part.

Sweat-dropping, Xiao Nanzhu pats his shoulder in sympathy.

Chuxi and Luya just sigh at their humans, shaking their heads.

Xiao Nanzhu then asks, "Is it OK to summon the others here? They'd probably like this zoo…"

"Yeah!" Duan Jiaze had no reason to refuse since all his normal employees went home for the night.

He watched Xiao Nanzhu summon the other Calendar Gods before getting the other "animals" to come out.

A red fish in a water bubble swam up to him, letting Duan Jiaze pet him.

Xiao Nian shouts his amazement and surprise, "Xiao Hong's never done that before!"

"Ahahaha… I just have an infinity for fish, I guess?" Duan Jiaze sheepishly smiles.

Xiao Nanzhu watched the two snakes turn into a young woman and a young man, a fox into a little girl, and Luya into a bird that flew and perched on Duan Jiaze's shoulder.

Chuxi snorts.

"What?" Luya in bird form asks.

"Just…it suits you."

Luya then tries to peck Chuxi, who easily dodges.

As those two play tag, the Calendar Gods and demons split up to explore the zoo, having a good time.

* * *

It was turning into a good night…until something unexpected happened.

A bunch of black mist balls started descending onto the zoo, causing havoc among the animals.

"Eh? What are these things?" Duan Jiaze asks, a bit panicked.

"Evil spirits…" Xiao Nanzhu answers as he blocks and destroys an evil spirit before summoning his Black Dragon Sword, "Get behind me."

Nodding, Duan Jiaze hides behind Xiao Nanzhu, peeking out from time to time as Nanzhu destroys one evil spirit after another.

The other Calendar Gods and demons easily take care of the evil spirits, including Chuxi and Luya, who's now in human form again.

They end up back to back, smirking at the challenge presented to them. Glancing at each other briefly before slashing, Luya occasionally using his fire.

"Not bad…"

"You either…"

Smirking, they somehow work well together, coming to an understanding as they make their way towards their humans. To check if they're OK.

After all the evil spirits were dealt with, they all had dinner together. Duan Jiaze and Xiao Nanzhu cooked, of course.

They talk about various things, including how weird it is to see Chuxi and Luya getting along so well.

Luya pokes Jiaze, who looks at him. A spoon of food was before him, so like every other night, Jiaze is fed one spoonful of spiritually rich food from Luya's bowl.

Of course, Chuxi decides to do the same thing to Nanzhu, who reluctantly accepts. It was delicious either way.

* * *

Once dinner was done, most of the other Calendar Gods went back in the Calendar, and the demons went back to their rooms to rest. Expect Chuxi and Luya, of course.

Duan Jiaze walks Xian Nanzhu to the gates, Chuxi and Luya right beside them.

"Tonight has been…fun. Thank you," Nanzhu smiles, bowing.

"No!" Jiaze waves his arms in surrender, "I should be thanking you!" before bowing as well.

Smiling at each other, they shake hands, "Come back to the Ling You Zoo sometime, alright? You're always welcome."

"Of course," Xiao Nanzhu nods.

They exchanged numbers before parting ways after that, having made a happy memory.

* * *

Duan Jiaze yawns in bed as he got a ping.

**[Special Emergency Task Complete!]**

**[You've now made a connection with the Li Shi!]**

As for the reward…he figures it's enough to make a new friend.

Luya then comes into his room, and demands him, "I did a good job tonight. I deserve a reward."

Smiling, Jiaze nods, "Yes yes. You do… So kiss me already."

Taking that as an OK, Luya kisses Jiaze on the lips, somehow having the energy to be this fierce.

Parting, Jiaze smiles, "Goodnight Luya," before falling asleep on him.

Sighing, Luya gives a last kiss to Jiaze's forehead, "Goodnight Jiaze," before going to bed himself.

* * *

When they got home, Xiao Nanzhu was so exhausted Chuxi had to carry him to bed.

Chuxi kissed him on the lips, "Goodnight, Nanzhu."

"…night, Chuxi," Nanzhu yawns before falling asleep, Chuxi shortly going to bed himself.


End file.
